Trying something different
by LemonsAreUs
Summary: Well, Natsu wants to experiment in bed! But how does Lucy react? Warning: LEMON one-shot.


**Hello there! This is a NaLu ~lemon~, so you have been warned! Please, give me any feedback you can think of! All reviews are welcome! Please enjoy! ~Ketta ≧◡≦**

* * *

"Lucy, can we try something new?" Natsu asked. I was surprised by his initiative but also curious as to what he had in mind. Natsu wasn't one to be very experimental in bed but DAMN was he good in the sack! Only three months of dating and I was already hooked on him.

I calmly walked over to the bed, which he was sitting, straddled his hips, and whispered in his ear, "I'll do anything for you." He blushed so hard his face was just plain red.

"You will do anything?" He questioned, hope and lust in his eyes.

"Yes, Natsu, anything," I said seductively. I started squirming on his lap and his eyes opened in surprise. I took that opportunity to kiss him softly. His mouth quickly started moving against my own. Surprisingly, he flipped us so that he was dominating me. His body covered my own as he slipped his leg between my thighs. This gave him the chance to control the kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth and I groaned at the feeling of it. The two wet muscles fought for dominance, twisting and wrapping around each other. Natsu roughly pulled his lips from mine. I missed the feeling of his kiss.

"Natsu," I whined, moving my hands around his neck. I pulled him down in an attempt to restart the passionate kiss we had. Instead, Natsu pulled his head out of my grasp and grabbed my fragile wrists. While still holding onto me with one hand, he leaned over to the bed stand and, using his free hand, grabbed a silk cloth.

"Lucy...Please let me do this," Natsu said as he reached our hands up and tied mine to the headboard. He tied my hands tight enough that I couldn't get free but not so tight that it hurt. Natsu got off the bed and rummaged through the closet. I started squirming against my restraints.

Natsu let out a groan of frustration and walked back to me empty handed. "Are you safe today?"

I smiled and replied "Does it matter?" He grinned and crawled onto the bed. Straddling my hips, he tore my blouse off, letting my chest fly free. My bosoms were now only covered by a lace, pink bra. Before I could react, he pushed his lips against mine and we fought passionately for dominance. His hands started groping and playing with my two mountains.

After a while, he left my lips and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He simply smirked at my reaction and kissed right next to my mouth. He left a trail of wet kisses on my jawline as he headed for my neck. I moved my head to give him more room to ravage me. He licked, sucked, and kissed every piece of skin from my ear to my shoulder. When he found my pulse, he left a particularly dark hickey. His mouth started licking up and down the marks he had left on my smooth skin, soothing my nerves. His hands started exploring my torso and belly button. I was just an unwound mess in front of Natsu, moaning and coming apart from all the stimulation. I tugged against my restraints, wanting to touch his perfectly sculpted body so badly. Pressure was already starting to build up in my stomach.

"Natsu...shirt," I weakly moaned. He lifted his mouth off me and leaned into my face.

"You want my shirt off? You want to touch me?" he teased. I wanted to touch him so badly. He sat up straight and slowly opened his vest, until he finally slid it down his arms. While doing this, he was staring passionately into my brown eyes. He seductively licked his lips and I felt the heat in my stomach become more intense.

Scooting down my legs, he placed his head right in between my breasts. He licked up between the two bulges and roughly pulled my left bra cup down. Licking around the nipple, I cried out at his touch. To tease me, he flicked his tongue over my pink bud, giving me the pleasure to moan.

"Please...stop teasing me…" I spoke wanting to feel his touch. I felt like I was going to burst just from his touch. I could tell I was already wet.

"As you wish, my dear," Natsu said right before he engulfed my entire nipple with his mouth. I cried out in pure ecstasy and pushed my boob into his mouth even more. The warmth of his mouth and the feeling of his tongue swiping around and around was too much. My panties were soaked just from this. My cries became more and more erratic and spontaneous. When I started doing this, Natsu abruptly pulled away from my body and removed my bra with force. My right boob sprang out, nipple erect and ready. His eyes lit up as if he had just found a great prize. He started by fondling my right boob, just glancing over my nipple if he touched it at all. His hand moved closer to the bud and pinched it lightly. He tweaked and rolled the nub all around until I was, once again, a moaning mess.

"It's so good," I desperately cry out. Still playing with my bud, he glided his free hand across my smooth stomach and to my pants waistband. He timidly started opening my pant buttons, while, at the same time, his mouth engulfed my sweet bud. I trembled at his touch and bowed my back, begging him to pleasure me more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and urged me to lift my hips us. I thrust myself to him and he quickly removed the constricting pants I had on.

Suddenly, he ran a hand over my pussy. I jerked at the motion and thrust my hips towards his hand, showing that I wanted more. He smirked as he drew a finger from my asshole up to my belly button. He pushed down as he passed my slit and my breathing turned rapid.

"Oh, Lucy, you're so wet," he spoke as he ran a hand up my left thigh. He lightly traced circles dangerously close to my vagina. "What are you squirming for, Luce? Am I making you...uncomfortable?"

"Natsu," I moaned, "I need you." He started removing my underwear. He did this quickly and I gasped at the feeling of cold air hitting my nether region.

Natsu held my used undergarments up and saw the rather large damp area. "Oh, Lucy, what is this?" He smiled evilly at me. I tried to open my mouth to reply but Natsu moved his hand up and rubbed a soft circle around my clit.

"Natsu….ah...I need release," I stuttered as teased my clitoris, flicking it now and then.

"Yes, baby. How can I help you?" He said as he abruptly put a finger through my slit. My hands yanked against their restraints and my body clenched onto the foreign object. Natsu slowly pulled out and looked at his glistening finger. My juices were completely surrounding it and it made me feel so dirty.

Natsu turned his gaze to my eyes. He moved forward, brushing his large bulge against my sex, and then put the finger at my lips. "Suck," he commanded. I did as he said and parted my lips. He pushed in and out of my entrance with one hand while the other was undoing his pants. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and quickly moved his hand to my sex. He then inserted two digits and set a slow pace for me to get used to. His mouth connected with my own and devoured all the sounds coming out of me. He lightly nipped at my lips as he added a third digit to my vagina. I clenched and his pace got steadily faster and faster, the pleasure increasing until the feeling in my stomach was almost too much.

He disconnected our lips and moved until his face was level with my pink flesh. He kept his fingers moving at a rapid pace as his he leaned his face forward. He took control of my clitoris, sucking on it harshly. The tension in my stomach was going to burst.

"Cum...cumming," I gasped in an attempt to warn him. He simply started to swish his tongue around my clitoris and began to bend his fingers to hit a certain spot. I cried out in pleasure as I came all over Natsu's body. Natsu pulled his hand away but continued to control my clitoris. My orgasm kept going as he ravaged my all too sensitive entrance. He did a broad lick of my folds as I was coming down from my climax. He seductively licked the remnants of my pleasure off his hands and face. I was so exhausted from the orgasm that I went limp.

"Not yet baby, not yet. We're not done," he spoke softly. As he removed his pants and briefs, I could only struggle against my bonds while staring at his rock hard erection. I wanted to touch it. I wanted it in me as soon as possible.

He moved his dick between my wet folds and then placed the head at my entrance. He snapped his hips and thrust in at once. I cried from the sudden fullness. He placed his hands on either side of my head as he leaned down to roughly kiss me. He started moving, nearly taking his member out and then quickly thrusting back in. His kiss was just as desperate and wanting as the movement of his hips.

Pulling out, he adjusted and then eased himself back in. He started hitting my G-spot perfectly. My pussy surrounded his dick in tight warmth. My head flew back and our kiss got broken.

"Lucy, it feels so damn good," Natsu groaned as I clenched my walls around him. I could already feel my second orgasm coming, the pleasure just too great.

"Mo...more...I want more...of you," I said in between thrusts. Gasps and moans filled the room. As he started to speed up, his thrusts got shorter but harder. I could feel my climax coming as his movements started to get more sporadic. I desperately tried to tell Natsu, but I couldn't form the words in time. I came in a loud scream and I felt my walls tighten even more. Natsu continued to thrust, even while I was at his mercy.

He groaned loudly and I felt his warmth fill me. We both panted in the aftermath of our release. Natsu slowly pulled out and I groaned at the slight movement.

He rolled onto his back and looked to me. He climbed up and softly untied the silk cloth. I slowly brought my arms down and saw the red marks from my struggling. Natsu also noticed and, when I tried to talk to him, laid his arm on top of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm really sorry, baby," he spoke quietly.

"I liked it. I liked it a lot," I replied with a smile. He removed his arm and looked me in the eyes. "That was one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had."

Natsu blushed red at this statement and I simply wriggled onto his body. My head rested on his firm chest and his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe, safe with my darling Natsu.

* * *

 **I did it! I wrote my first lemon~! Please, if you liked this, check out any other stories I may or may not have uploaded! ;p Until next time~! ~Ketta**


End file.
